1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers capable of storing two or more incompatible materials for long periods of time, and more specifically to a container capable of both storing and mixing, prior to use, two or more incompatible components of a mixture within the container itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers such as buckets have long been used for the storage and shipping of both powders and liquids, and various stirring devices such as propeller devices have long been used to stir mixtures, such as paints and the like. The prior art has taught that incompatible materials, such as the polyol and isocyanate materials of a polyurethane resin, must be shipped in separate containers and mixed prior to use. Although the shipping and mixing of such materials may be accomplished by using apparatus and methods taught by prior art, the dangers of spillage and contamination are present, and the problems of obtaining a mixture of the right proportions and the inconvenience of using separately packaged materials are very real. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved shipping container for two or more incompa-materials designed in a manner such that the materials may be mixed in the container without opening the container and used from the container.